


He's Mine!!

by chivisale



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivisale/pseuds/chivisale
Summary: Mino has been after his ass for the past 2 years, Jinwoo is in denial. In spite of the stolen kisses, sharing the same bed from time to time and the cuddling, they are nothing more than friends. How long will this ambiguous relationship last?





	He's Mine!!

Jinwoo is lazily sitting in Mino’s couch playing BeatEVO YG on his phone, while Mino is engrossed in the kitchen preparing his favorite sushi. This is their normal routine every Friday after work, Mino bribes Jinwoo to eat over at his place with one of his favorite dishes, then they play videogames or watch some movies, until Jinwoo says is too damn late to go back home and they end up sharing the same bed and cuddling together.

 

But they are not a couple, not at all, Jinwoo has been very clear since the beginning, he is not into guys, even if it is someone as Mino, the perfect male specimen if you ask him, he will never fall for him, not in a million years. On the contrary, Mino has been very forward and outspoken about his feelings since day one, since he became Jinwoo’s hoobae at the Marketing Agency they both work for.

 

On their first night out, when their boss took them out to drink to welcome Mino to the company, Jinwoo got so wasted that Mino had to take him home since he could barely walk by himself, he manage to get his address out of the mumbling Jinwoo and gave the taxi driver the directions, took the apartment card key out of his pant’s pocket and even lay him down on the bed.

 

The next day Jinwoo was utterly surprised to see a man sleeping next to him on his bed and even more to realize that it was the hoobae he just met 5 days ago and with whom he has barely exchange a few words. Like feeling his penetrating stare Mino woke up too at that very moment and smiled at him, asking him if he was feeling okay, Jinwoo of course told him the true saying that he felt like crap and had a freaking headache that was making him nauseous.

 

Mino immediately got up from the bed and started making him porridge with the few things he could find on the fridge and went to the nearest pharmacy to buy some medicine for Jinwoo’s headache. Just a few minutes later, he was already serving him the food and medicine in bed, while Jinwoo could not believe his eyes.

 

_“What are you doing this? What are been so nice to me? We don’t even know each other?”_

 

_“Because you need to take medicine for your headache and you need to eat before taking the medicine.”_

 

_“You’re not really answering my question. People are not nice to other people just because, there’s always a secret agenda.”_

 

_“I’m nice to you because I like you.”_

 

Jinwoo just brush it off thinking he just like him as a person, you know, like he thinks he is a nice person and fun to be around, just like a friend, but for the next few days Mino proved exactly what the real meaning of his words were. For two years Mino has declared his feelings to him time and time again, with actions more than words, and at the same time Jinwoo has been very clear, he doesn’t like him in that way, they can be just friends. Too bad he is only good at saying it with words, while his actions most of the times proves the opposite.

 

Any other sane person would have think by now that Jinwoo was only taking advantage of him, but for Mino it didn’t really matter, he can be his slave every night if he wants, let him take over his favorite couch, drinking all of his liquor, making him prepare elaborate dishes and more. Mino is no fool either, he knows he will get his reward, after all, he is sure that by the end of the night Jinwoo will come up with any stupid excuse to stay over and then they will once again share a bed, Mino will capture his lips, kiss him deeply, then Jinwoo will start a meaningless fight to just surrender to him after one minute.

 

On the nights Mino feels a little lucky, he even slids his hands under his clothes and caresses all over his body, feeling his chest and tights, playing with his nipples, on the nights he feels very lucky he just removes all of Jinwoo’s clothes, leaving him only with his underwear and starts licking from his collarbone to his waist, and when Mino was feeling super extra lucky, he even removes that last piece of clothing and helps him find release, stroking up and down, making him moan in pleasure, calling out his name, his body convulsing under the blankets, sometimes even leading Jinwoo’s hands to his member, guiding him and Jinwoo with shaking hands, will slightly touch his member up and down, taking him to the most ultimate ecstasy.

 

The next morning as usual, Jinwoo will wake up like nothing ever happen and will stop all of his advances and like always, they will be back to square one. On Monday morning, Mino knew Jinwoo was feeling a little bit more grateful than normal for the Friday night of extra pleasure, since he brought him a basket fill with fruits.

 

_“Don’t overthink, it’s nothing, just some leftovers of things my mother sent me.”_

 

_“You really must have no sense of proportions, how leftovers can look so succulent, juicy and big?”_

 

_“Those are the worst out of the bunch, you should have look at the ones I ate, they were so big you could think they were genetically modified.”_

 

_“Is funny how the basket looks exactly like the ones they sell at the organic market, quite a nice gift I would say.”_

 

_“Don’t be so full of yourself, is just leftovers, I already told you.”_

 

_“Well in that case I should thank your mother. When are you going to introduce me to her?”_

 

_“Why would I do that? Is not like you are my girlfriend or something.”_

 

Mino would only laugh at all of Jinwoo’s silly excuses and lies, if lying to himself makes him feel better he will gladly oblige for now, he just wishes his patience doesn’t run out soon, as he doesn’t know how much time he can resist his pouring feelings, or how long will Jinwoo’s pride last, in order to keep this foolish facade.

 

_“Do you want me to find you a girlfriend?”_

 

_“You know I’m not into girls.”_

 

_“A boyfriend then?”_

 

Those are the type of jokes that will test Mino’s patience, it makes him so angry and mad he just rather ignore him and keep his mouth shut, just to not say any hurtful words and Jinwoo knows him so well that he can already read his silence, so he just changes the topic and might throw one or two compliments here and there just to lower his anger, it always works.

 

The day of work had just started when a new coworker was introduced to the whole office, Pyo Ji Hoon was really cute and gentle and seemed to have really good manners, but to Jinwoo he looked just like a nerd, big round glasses and awkward, and he just kept staring at Mino, for god’s sake it was like he wanted to eat him whole.

 

For some reason the boy found them more approachable than the rest of their colleagues as he was glued to them all day. Well, more like glued to Mino, but since Mino and Jinwoo are always together like a package deal - of course Mino is the one who follows him around, not otherwise - Jinwoo had to put up with him all day.

 

_“What do you think of the new guy?”_ Mino couldn’t resist to ask him since Jinwoo had a disgusted face all day.

 

_“A big nerd.”_

 

_“I would say he is kind of bubbly and a little clumsy, but gentle and kindhearted, also kind of funny.”_

 

_“Yeah right, you were both laughing at the same stupid jokes, I’m really questioning your IQ Mino.”_

 

_“You have to admit that he is a nice guy.”_

 

_“Never. In any case, I might start eating lunch with the girls from now on, I can’t stand that nerd, and he can’t take a hint. Besides you two are well suited together, so I will give you two more space.”_

 

_“Don’t say that, you know you’re still my number one.”_ said Mino while putting his arm around his shoulders, as they walk together to his home.

 

The next day, Ji hoon was following them again all day, Jinwoo felt his blood boiling when he notice that the two of them were already sharing private jokes, in just two days of knowing each other. That night when Mino invited him to have dinner at his place, with the subtle invitation of something more, Jinwoo with no hesitation refused his offer, later at his place while he was having ramen noodles for dinner, he started salivating while imagining Mino’s delicious dishes.

 

After one week he just couldn’t take it anymore and he just started to have lunch with the girls, he would rather hear all of the gossips of the office and talks about the latest hit drama, than be with Mino and Jihoon, listening to their stupid private jokes and watching Jihoon make any excuse to have skinship with Mino, it was too much, and it made him lose his appetite and have an upset stomach.

 

He was missing Mino like crazy and the asshole wasn’t even calling him to invite him to have dinner or go out anymore, maybe he was spending all of his time with that stupid nerd. Jinwoo was furious as hell, not because he misses him, his kisses or his touch, or the cuddling in bed when it was cold, no, it wasn’t like that at all, he’s just mad because he knows he will get anemic as he hasn’t had a proper meal in days.

 

There was a big buzz going around in the office because Mino was having a party at his house on Friday. Jinwoo was feeling outrage, just a few days ago Mino’s idea of a perfect Friday night was watching movies, playing video games and spending the night with Jinwoo in his arms.

 

_“We’re having drinks at my house on Friday, do you wanna come?”_

 

_“No idiot. Have you forgotten that is my Father’s death anniversary and I always visit my parent’s house?”_

 

_“You can come after.”_

 

_“Is a two hour drive, forget it.”_

 

On friday, during lunch, the new gossip the girls were talking about was Jihoon’s feelings for Mino. - I knew it - Jinwoo thought to himself, that bastard had his eyes on Mino all the time, of course he had a secret agenda all along, his anger was reaching new levels he couldn’t even imagine before.

 

_“Do you think Jihoon has a chance with Mino?”_ asked an eagerly curious Jisoo.

 

_“Of course he has, Mino has always been very open about his sexuality. Besides, Jihoon is so cute, how can he resist!?”_ exclaim an overly happy Jennie.

 

_“I even heard that Mino is making pizza tonight, because is Jihoon’s favorite food.”_ said Chae Young, adding more fuel to the fire in Jinwoo’s insides.

 

_“We should get Mino really really drunk, and when he is so wasted that he can’t control himself we should leave the two of them alone so Jihoon can seduce him.”_ said Lalisa with a naughty smile.

 

Jinwoo was eating dinner with his mother but he couldn’t stop thinking about the girl's plan, his mother was trying to have a conversation with him but he only nodded and answer with yes or no, not even listening to what she was saying. His mother was worried that he wasn’t eating much, but how could he eat, when right at that moment Mino was preparing dinner for someone else, sharing drinks, brushing arms against each other, laughing together.

 

He couldn’t take it anymore, he got up, kissed his mother goodbye and apologized for leaving early. Once on the car he step on the gas pedal and engrossed himself on driving as fast as he could to get to his destination on time.

 

It was just a little past twelve so the party was still very lively, everyone had finished eating and praising Mino for his cooking skills and right now the girls were leading a drinking game to get Mino in the mood. All of a sudden a loud bang on the door was heard, “bang, bang, bang”, it was like someone was trying to demolish the door with his fist. Lalisa was closer and less drunk, so she ran to the door to open it before it was knock down.

 

Once she unlocked the door, Jinwoo push it open and with fast and heavy steps he walked to Mino, he was visibly angry, his lips a thin line and his eyes throwing daggers, he was staring at Mino and without moving his line of sight he grabbed his hand and yelled _“HE’S MINE”_ and pulled him out of the apartment.

 

In a blink of an eye they were already in the elevator to Jinwoo’s apartment, jackets and ties were flying all over the tiny space while they were ravishing each other’s faces, the elevator door opened and then Mino took Jinwoo’s card key from his pocket and opened the door all without stopping his attacks to his face and neck.

 

Once inside of the apartment, Jinwoo pushed him to his room and then into his bed, he pinned him to the mattress and ripped is shirt open, buttons flying all over the place. Mino was confused and excited with this new side of him he didn’t know, even after months of kissing and touching each other, this wild Jinwoo was someone that only existed in his perverted dreams.

 

_“Are you going to pay for that shirt?”_

 

_“Who told you to cook for someone else? You deserve more punishment than that.”_

 

_“Then do it, punish me all you want, I’m all yours now!!”_

 

_“This is for laughing with him.”_ he said while biting his lips.

 

_“And this is for sharing private jokes together.”_ he added while licking his sensitive nipples.

 

_“And this for drinking with him on our Friday night.”_ he said and kissed and nibbled his ear, his most sensitive spot of all.

 

That sent Mino over the edge, now he was too aroused to be the submissive one, in a matter of seconds he was on top of Jinwoo removing all of his clothes and tossing it to the floor. This new status they have must be a two way contract, if he belongs to Jinwoo, then now Jinwoo belongs to him and there’s nothing that will stop him now until he is inside of him.

 

He started attacking his most sensitive part, his nipples, sucking and pulling and licking, _“this nipples are mine”_ , he said while Jinwoo was moaning with pleasure, his hips moving back and forth, creating a friction between their members that was making them both hard.

 

Then Mino’s mouth started traveling to Jinwoo’s lower territory, taking his member with his mouth, this was much more than what Jinwoo could take, _“Oh god… no… stop…”_ he yelled while caresing Mino’s hair, until he was able to release the warm liquid.

 

Now it was his turn to give him some pleasure, Mino was not used to this type of treatment, it was actually the first time Jinwoo pleasured him with his mouth, so he was moaning uncontrollably for the first time,digging his nails to the mattress and he felt touched when he saw Jinwoo wasn’t disgusted with the release in his mouth.

 

After two hours of foreplay, Jinwoo was ready, Mino had used his fingers to prepare him and Jinwoo was feeling rather impatient, _“Hurry, I can’t wait any longer”_ , Mino was worried, this was their first time, he didn't want to make any mistakes, not after how hard he had to work to make this happen, _“You let me know if it hurts too much”_ , he told him while caressing his face, _“Of course it will hurt a lot you bastard, is freaking huge!!”._

 

He was very gentle, so much that it melted Jinwoo’s heart, he started slowly, little bit little, after a while the moans of pain gradually transformed into moans of pleasure, and Mino had so much stamina that this went on and on for hours, the both of them finally becoming one, until they were so tired they fell asleep naked in each other’s arms.

 

The next morning when Jinwoo woke up, Mino was already awake staring at him with a silly smile on his face, for a moment Jinwoo thought of reseting and tossing his feelings away like every morning, but then he remembered what happened the previous night, _“HE’S MINE”_ and he immediately felt himself blushing all over, from the tip of his toes to the top of his head.

 

_“So, now that you officially became mine, are we really a couple?”_ asked Mino with a dreamy smile.

 

_“Half of the office already knows, so whatever.”_

 

_“I missed you so much.”_

 

_“Then why did you stop inviting me to spend time together?”_

 

_“I did invite you but you rejected me twice, you were so mad at me”_

 

_“Of course I was mad at you, because you were ignoring me for that big nerd, besides I didn’t took you for the type of person who will give up after just two tries, you have been after my ass for two freaking years for god’s sake”_

 

_“And that ass is finally mine.”_ Mino told him and pressed their lips together, leading to another round.

 

**************************************************************************

 

The next Sunday, on Mino’s birthday, he finally took him to meet his parents. Jinwoo was feeling really nervous, after all he was meeting his in laws for the first time, so he was wearing his best outfit and even bought a flower bouquet for Mino’s mother.

 

_“Mom, he is Jinwoo, my boyfriend.”_

 

_“Oh, I finally meet you!!”_ Mino’s mother yelled excited while hugging him. _“Mino has told me so much about you, but you’re even cuter than what I imagined.”_

 

They were all chatting in the living room when a new guest arrived, it was Jinwoo’s worst nightmare, Jihoon.

 

_“Jihoon, my darling, is so nice to see you”_ said Mino’s mother while embracing him.

 

_“You introduce Jihoon to your parents before introducing me!”_ complained Jinwoo while punching him on the chest.

 

_“Didn’t I tell you? Jihoon is my best friend from high school”_

 

_“So he’s been after you since high school!!”_

 

_“Well, you see, Jihoon is not really after me, he is actually straight and he has a girlfriend in our hometown, the past few days I was actually helping him find an apartment so they can move in together.”_

 

_“Are you freaking kidding me!! And what about all of that talk of the girls about helping you two get together and all that shit?”_

 

_“You know how the girls are, they love gossip and they just misunderstood our friendship, and Jihoon might have said some little white lies here and there.”_

 

_“You fucking assholes, you two deserve each other, I’m leaving you!!”_

 

_“You know no matter how hard you try or how hard you denied your feelings, you can’t live without me.”_

 

_“Yes, I can’t live without you, but is all because of your cooking.”_

 

_“Whatever makes you feel better with yourself my love.”_

 

_“It’s just because of your cooking and you know it.”_

 

_“Yes it is.”_ Mino told him and stop his little rant by capturing his lips in a passionate kiss in front of all his friends and relatives, - he can’t denied our status now - he thought to himself, while Jinwoo just melted in his arms already forgetting any type of inhibitions he previously had, this man is his, so the more people knows he’s already taken the better.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
